


MY SIN

by QC_x



Category: TAETEE, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QC_x/pseuds/QC_x
Summary: BGM: She is my sin by Nightwish





	MY SIN

MY SIN 

高考完结，距离人生下一个阶段还有4、5个月， 许多人却早已分化，抑制着的/慾/望/便变得更明目张胆。

Tee摸着耳朵上的几个环，心里有些烦躁，偌大的IDEA 傢私店里在接近关门的时间，没有甚麽顾客，只有些员工以恶毒的眼神射向Tee。 只是Tee早已习惯别人的眼光，让他紧张的是仓库附近没有看见Tae，和他所掌握的资料不符。

垂头丧气走向出口，那个人正在把手推车推回原位，黄色的制服上别了一个红色的新人襟章。红色很能勾起人的/渴/望，”new” 这一简单音节，包含了新鲜的蜜桃香味，放在手心却痒在心尖，带着清晨露珠的气息大概是Omega 的信息素吧。想着想着，Tee觉得嘴唇有些乾，掏出桃味的护唇膏抺了两下，没想到竟愈发燥热了。

Tee几乎绝望的感受自己身上的蜜糖味，新穿的耳洞还在发麻，每次忍不住要冲破双O 之间的高牆，也只有伤口能麻木这份冲动。但就算耳朵上有100个洞，他也不能让自己近乎疯狂/变/态的伤害了对方，Tae值得个优秀的Alpha，而不是自己这个毕业后由阴沉到Punk的绝望青年。 

但不是现在， 今晚差点失去Tae 音讯的Tee，心比脑子快，轻轻跳进一架购物车，来到Tae 的身后。

Tae转过身来抓住了这辆非/法/行驶的车，「晚安，我尊贵的客人，Tee。」

也许是Tee内心的防御机制崩坏了，Tae还是知道了世间/猥/琐/的一面，脸上纯真的笑容让Tee无地自容，也无从反抗，黑色兜帽里的脸更是苍白了几分。

他眼前一黑，原来是Tae 盖了个毛毯之类的在车上，正想挣扎，却似被安抚般地拍了两下。

他想，就算是被推去惩罚也认命了，至少还有机会从这错误醒觉过来。

「James，我们下班了！」

「嗯⋯⋯我也快了，还有些小事处理完就好了。」

「不先回去吗？还是让我们帮你？」

「不用了，今天只是代替新来的小K，昨天仓库还未处理好。」毛毯外传来清脆的铁片声，估计是Tae戳了襟章几下，虽然是Omega，身上的襟章只是恶搞，他并没有外来想得如此脆弱。

「那麽明天见⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯」

——————————————-

仓库里的角落只有微弱的光线，翻飞的灰尘与记忆中的学校体育室重合。 在一张垫上Tee失去了初吻，即将分化的身体倒也不想反抗，到了那隻手探进了不该的地方，脑内的羞耻才醒起。

「小学弟？」Tae不禁笑了，虽然Tee的风格放在别人身上就只有杀马特的效果，但就莫名适合Tee的性子，还有现在这张迷茫的小脸。

「你⋯⋯你⋯⋯」Tee 惊讶得说不出一句话，经历过体育室后的事情，他没有勇气再去看Tae，只是在毕业后改头换面，他想不透哪里出错了。

「我当初可是觉得小师弟很可爱的呢，没想到中途却放弃了我，现在又来偷看我⋯⋯」剪刀的冰凉让Tee打了个颤抖，Tae一个冷笑，「看来要给你些惩罚，谁叫你伤害了我的小心灵。」

「我错了⋯⋯」Tee 觉得事情比被毒打一顿严重多了，忽然想起最近有Omgea被抓去做实验，变了Beta的失败品，他脸都绿了，「Omega硬改造成⋯⋯呃⋯⋯如果去掉了O对信息素的敏感度，会造成很多影响的⋯⋯大家都是Omega，你能懂吧？」

「哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」 Tae一手甩着剪刀，一边大笑，眼角的一滴眼泪更像新鲜水果的水珠。「我只是想让你知道一下皇牌推销的功力而已，有几样新品,帮我试一下，我就能忘记你的过错。」

「甚麽？」

「不用担心，喜欢桃子味吗？」

「喜欢⋯⋯」

In the meadow of sinful thoughts, every flower is a perfect one. 

Tae在裤袋掏出了一个打火机，火光中浅色的眼眸闪烁着/情/慾/， 还未待Tee 反应过来，桃色的溶蜡落在Tee光滑苍白的/胸/膛/上，一朵朵粉嫩的花盛开。 

「啊⋯⋯嘶⋯⋯嘶⋯⋯」虽然是低温蜡烛，Tee本来身体较弱，任何/刺/激都能被放大的好几倍，在冰冷的仓库中，两者的温差更是明显。他还偏偏被困在手推车里，小幅度地/扭/动/着试图逃避，只是有些随着他的动作正慢慢滑落在裤子的边界。

Tae的手也/探/进了Tee 的/私/密/，「这样就起/反/应/了？我记得你在体育室内，不是反抗了吗？」

「你怎麽知道⋯⋯」Tee 可从来没有向别人说过那件事。

「Shu⋯⋯我要帮你重温一下。」Tae终于把车里的人抱了出来，在一排的手推车上铺了刚才的毛毯，才敢把人/压/在上面。

A sin for him, desire within.

Tee在偶尔打听到She is my sin 是Tae最爱的歌，歌剧般的魅惑伴随摇滚的电结他一下击碎自己的防线。乐队Nightwish ，何止是夜之愿望，Tee 每分每秒都活在只应黑暗中的幻想中。

「当时是你！但双O...... 」

Tae 顺着Tee的锁骨舔了刻着歌词的纹身，强烈的Alpha 信息素沿着骨骼爆开，比起清新的桃味，更多是强烈的酒精味。

「你你你⋯⋯是Alpha?」

「不然呢？还是你这个爱逃跑的小O？」Tae 握住Tee 的手探进了制服底下的肌肉纹理。

Tee 这下想/咬/舌/自/杀/了，不但自己对Tae 有幻想，还一心认定对方是Omega，哪有一个Alpha 能忍。但是Tae 除了皮肤黑了点，根本是穿衣显瘦，/不/脱/衣/根本不知他的狂野，阳光的笑容、温柔的声音让人判断不了。

蜜糖的Omega 信息素也在叫嚣，/撕/裂/着Tee 忍耐多月的理志，细小的呻吟像是羽毛扫过Tae 的耳朵。

Tae 也不多说，像隻挖蜜糖的黑熊，/扒/开/身下人的裤子，探进/蜜/穴。

「呃⋯⋯」虽然Omega的身体是为了Alpha 的/进/入，/初/次/的紧张，/异/物/的/入/侵/，还是让Tee 想逃避。Tae 却/握/住/了Tee 棉花般的/臀/部/，/火/热/的手掌/揉/在/坦/露/的/肌/肤/上，/快/感/由/背/嵴/到头顶，倒是让Tae 的/手/指/更/进/入/了几分，本来/不/安/分/的Tee 也开始有/迎/合/的举动。

在Tae /进/入/的一刻，Tee 还是不禁流下了眼泪，但空气中的蜜糖越是香甜，本来是一杯倒的Tee 嗅着Tae 身上的酒味，眼神/迷/离/。

「你相信我吗？」Tae 恨不得/粗/暴/地/抢/夺/Tee /甜/腻/的/香/味/，但终究怕伤了他，不敢大动作，/含/住/Tee 的耳环，又移到Tee Q弹的/嘴/唇/，竟尝到和自己/身/上相似的桃子味道。

「相信⋯⋯你来吧⋯⋯我想要你⋯⋯」Tee 脸上泛着粉色，最后一粒字唤醒了Tae的/狼/性/。

Pick your prey in a wicked way  
Tae 的正人君子只对外来的追求者，面对/猎/物/还是有些计谋，要是Tee 又逃跑怎麽办，但他自己送上门来，Tae 就绝对不会客气。

许是嫌Tee 那两条/晃/来/晃/去/的/腿/碍事，Tae 一下把Tee 的一条腿抬高了，再加上在一排手推车上就不稳定，每次的/抽/插/都比想像中的/深/入/。

Fall in love with your deep dark sin

手推车来回的/撞/击/声/和/体/内的节奏一同，倒像是要冲破禁锢的前奏，前往最后的契合。

I WANT IT ALL.


End file.
